Why me?
by Seriya Karize
Summary: Being Draco Malfoy's best and only female friend is tortourous and Kira Ishtar learns. Having to live with a guy who has the ego bigger than Hogwarts is bad enough. Now imagine your friends from asia comes into your school, Kira has decided that she needs


Life is difficult, or you could say torturous for being the only female friend of Draco Malfoy. The acidic glares from his enormous fan club were livable. Watching him dump and change girlfriends twice a week and only to have more girls throwing themselves at his feet was tolerable. Listening to him brag about how many death eaters he has associated with was bearable. Even, Pansy Parkinson flirt outrageously with him was endurable. Compared to this, stuck in his house talking to his _father_ about Draco's behavior and social status in school………

Fidgeting nervously in her seat, Kira made it her most utmost concern to avoid as many questions as humanly, politely possible. How did Draco ever expect her to answer questions like: "How many girlfriends have Draco had this year?" And when she didn't respond or responded slower than she should, Lucius Malfoy would answer the question for her saying, "He should get acquainted with daughters of wizards of much importance, or at the very least purebloods, we have to carry on the family tradition!" What does his father expect from him again? To be the most 'Social able'(more biggest playboy in school)student in Slytherin? Well if he does, he's achieved it alright.

"Ms Ishtar(Haha, I gave her Malik's surname, I know. Well, too bad, I like YGO.)?. Excuseme, Ms Ishtar, are you listening to me?" Lucius Malfoy's voice pulled her back down to earth, "I'm sorry sir, I beg your pardon?" She was willing to do anything to get out of here, _anything_. "I was just asking, what do the teachers think of him? Is he paying attention during his classes? Has he made a good impression on his teachers?" Lucius asked with a hint of irritancy. Kira's mind screeched in frustration: What IS this? Parent Teacher Meeting? He should go to Snape for that! But, as the kind young girl she is(not) she answered, "Mr Malfoy, should you not ask the Professors to entertain to that question?" "Pft! They would not dare to tell me Draco has really been like in school, they are too scared to offend me. I want the absolute truth." Absolute truth? More like what sort of image Draco holds among his peers…….. Kira thought helplessly.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I must say that Draco's performance during potions is very desirable, he is able to answer all of Prof. Snape's questions. He does very well during quidditch, one of the best players I've ever seen. His Charms are coming along very well, able to pick up most of the things Prof. Flitwick teaches us.." "Most?" Lucius cut in. "Sorry, all, it is just that there are some charms that are demonstrated to us that are for higher grades which we were not told the wandwork, thus Draco was unable to perform them………" Kira trailed off. "I see, and his herbology, History of Magic, Tranfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against Dark Arts? Most importantly, DADA, is he dioing well?"

Forcing a weak smile upon her face, not for Lucius Malfoy to see, but to reassure herself, she's still sane, she slowly answered the questions. Draco Malfoy, you are so dead when I see you back at Hogwarts. She thought.

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed completely aware of his friend's current situation, in fact, it was him whom put her in it. His father wanted to know, what other Slytherins, besides the ones their family associate with, think of Draco. His father could have easily obtained this information from other sources, not from his friend directly. But his father also wanted to know what sort of people he have been mixing with, with his own eyes. Draco smirked, he could have just dragged any first year in place of Kira and he can be very sure that he will comment on how great Draco is and how he wants to be just like him. The Slytherins worshipped Draco, for a lack of a better term to phrase it. He laughed dryly at a joke Kira made not long back, she said, "These are the sole believers of the Draco god, worshipping sessions are held 24/7 from morning to night in Hogwarts and out all year round." She did not include herself in them, not a surprising discovery, she has always been like that.

His lips curving up at the thought of Kira's exasperated expression at his father's near ridiculous questions and her swearing to kill him with every passing second she answered them. The loud sound of stomping footsteps nearing the corridor towards his room pulled him out of his train of thoughts. The Q&A session ended much earlier than he have anticipated it. "DRACO MAYLFOY! YOU GET YOUR RA DAMNED SELF HERE RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I BREAK THE DOOR AND KILL YOU!" The feminine voice screeched through the door. Biting back a smart retort, Draco lifted himself up and headed out, to face the fuming Kira. This is going to be very fun, taming an angered tiger………

"You knew ALL ALONG, didn't you? That I would be asked all these appalling questions? And by Lucius Malfoy, the most intimidating man next to Voldemort, none-the less!"Kira shouted at Draco with her hands on her hips. Draco answered with one of his infamous smirks that drew his fan girls wild. "Oh, don't you just stand there Mr-I'm-so-loved-by-slytherin-sluts, you can at least apologize you know!" "Oh? I don't understand why I should, many girls would love to be in your position, at my house, talking to my father. You should be honored." Draco retorted smoothly. Kira was aggravated, frustrated at her best friend's attitude, "Ugh! I give up! You'll never get over yourself!" "Calm down Kira, high blood pressure is not good good for your health. I wouldn't mind my best friend blowing up now, would I?" Giving a last cry of exasperation, she stormed off. It was the last day of their summer holidays as 2nd years. Tomorrow, they will be official 3rd years.

"Forget it, I'm going home to pack, seeya tomorrow Dragon-ferret" Kira waved her hand and showed herself out of the manor. "Yeah, see you too Archie(Kira backwards sounds like Arki which is turned into Archie!)"Draco answered and went back to his room, looking forward to 3rd year…..

This is my first time writing such a fanfic, so go easy on me, k? Hope you like it. F.I.Y, I borrowed Malik Ishtar's surname for Kira, so she' 1/2 egyptian and 1/2 chinese. I'll try to make it longer next time. Thank You!

Ri


End file.
